Mali-U Starks
by SpecialGirlz
Summary: It was a few years after Tori, Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper graduated from Tomorrow Academy. Howard Stark said to Tony that in order to get ownership of Stark international, you have to get a university Degree. Tony was Shocked. He said the same thing to Tori. Pepper went to University of S.H.E.I.L.D, Rhodey Went to Empire, and Tori, and Tony went to Mail-U, but something is wrong.


**Mali-U Starks**

_1st Day 1st Trouble _

Normal Font= Tori Talking

**Bold Font= Tony Talking**

"This Mark 111 Armour is awesome" "I can't believe you put all three suits in one!"

Said Torilei Stark as she was looking at the hologram screen. **"It was Hard but doable,**

**It was made easy with Extremis" said Tony Stark talking to his sister, Tori Through his**

**Suit. **

_*It was a few years after Tori, Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper graduated from Tomorrow Academy. Howard Stark said to Tony that in order to get ownership of Stark international, you have to get a university Degree. Tony was Shocked. He said the same thing to Tori. Pepper went to University of S.H.E.I.L.D, Rhodey Went to Empire, and Tori, and Tony went to Mail-U.* _

I can't believe dad said we have to get a degree from University. ** Can we get back to the amour please? You want me to fall? **No, No, why would I do that to my own bro? Hey! **What?** Be careful there are W.H.O.O.P. agents here. ** Whoop? What? **They are almost like shield agents for LA. ** Oh! **There is someone at the door, switching to phone mode. _*switches to phone* _**who is that at the door? **I think the welcoming committee. _*opens the door_ * _* tony listening* _Hey, Sam, what's up? I am fine. Tony is getting something for us to eat. **What to eat? **Yeah, you can talk to Tony. That is umm, my presentation for extra credit. See ya later. Phew. **What! **I forgot to turn off my laptop, and Sam saw your bio. **That was close and Sam want to talk to me... about what? **About making a robot that talks and does all sorts of stuff. You know that, considering that armour you're wearing right now. **Oh no, I might acciendently expose my-self here as Iron Man. **Come back. **Why? **You need to recharge. **Coming.**

Tony, how was the Mark 111 armour. **It was great.** **It is your turn.** My turn, to be Special? **Yeah! **Okay, After you charge, by sleeping. Tomorrow is school, of university. **Why did Sam ask for robots, I thought school never started yet? **_She is a freshman like us, but started classed last month. _**Oh, okay, I do feel tired, see you tomorrow. **_*changes clothes and goes to bed* _You to, what if they find about the thing, we might be kicked out. **Don't worry, just go to bed. **Okay Bro.

It was weird how Tori were acting like she had a secret. Said Sam. **I know right. Said Clover I can't believe that Jerry wants them to become agents.** Well how do we know there are good, i hope they are nice .Said Alex Yeah right, at keeping secret? *Gets Whooped* _**Girls, there was a unidentified fly object a few hours ago. Said Jerry in a stern voice Girls, did you get some information about the Starks. **_I went to their dorm; Tony's older sister was there._** So? **_She was keeping something secret. _**How do you know that? **_ There was something on her computer, with a body on it, it was weird, plus she was talking with someone on the phone. _** I need you girls to keep an eye on them, okay. **__*whooped back* _they are going to class tomorrow so we can keep an eye on them.

Tony wake up, time for school, said Tori as she was waking up her brother. **Wait a few minutes, please.** Schools is in THREE minutes. **Three, oh no, not today, what is today anyway. **School, classes, university like learning. **AAAAAAH. ***Tori and Tony got their bags (the one that turns into their armour).* did we get the right bag. ** Sure, in university there are no bags, so the suit bag is okay. ** Okay but I thought, o, I forgot.

*the near end of the class, Sam Alex, And Clover, kept an eye out*

Teacher; if you divided the radius or diameter by the circumference, it will equal what? **It will equal pi. 3.14 To be exact. **You kids are good .

***calling Jerry on X-Powder***

**Jerry the Starks are really i mean really smart.**

*Tony and Tori are back at the dorm, Tori are getting ready for her 3.0 Armour*

Wow this armour is great. What is new here? **Lots, like new upgrades**, **wait, Tori, PLANE, Heading for You.**

_**We got it now said Jerry. **_

ON NO!


End file.
